


Laughter

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [19]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Miranda’s laugh makes her smile.





	Laughter

Miranda’s laugh makes her smile. 

She watches as Miranda takes a sip of wine, soft lips on glass. Jack invited her out for dinner. They’ve been exchanging stories and memories. 

“Thank you again for all this.” Miranda’s hand reaches over and touches Jack’s.

“Don’t mention it.” Jack’s smile widens at the touch. 

A moment passes by and after a moment, Miranda speaks.

“You know, I was wrong about you, Jack.”

Her hand tenses in reaction. Miranda catches it and intertwines their fingers with a reassuring smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jack chuckles, much too content to overreact. 

“I don’t mean anything in particular. We came together through very odd possibilities and well, it’s worked out for the best.”

They make eye contact and Jack squeezes Miranda’s hand softly.

“If it helps, I was wrong about you, too." 

"Odd couples might have to be redefined.” Miranda adds with a mischievous tone, taking a sip from her wine using her free hand.


End file.
